


Delusions

by FlyingKnight



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingKnight/pseuds/FlyingKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out refuses to accept that Breakdown is dead...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the darkest my writing will ever get. This idea sprang to life during a convo with friends, and just got worse and worse the more we talked about it. I'm posting all the little drabbles for it all in one chapter. At current, this work is finished. If anyone wants to take the idea and write more for it, they are welcome to do so, I'd love to see more of this.

Plugging a datapad into the bound mech's side, Knock Out kept grinning as he picked through familiar lines of coding, shutting down the mech's motor functions. Even as the mech's struggles and pleas ceased, a muffled noise could be heard from behind familiar blue chest plating. The medic's smirk got even wider as the datapad was set down, and he strode to the head of the medical berth. Breakdown was still missing his right optic, his paint job was in deplorable state... He stroked his assistant's helm slowly, trailing the backs of his digits carefully over Breakdown's features, down his neck, and scowled at the all too obvious weld marks. "I'm disappointed in you, Breakdown. You know how much I can't stand seeing you in less than perfect condition. Look at you, you're a _wreck_."  
  
Running his servo down the marks crossing his partner's chest, he paused and tapped on the metal, grinning widely as those muffled noises resumed. "And you've got a _parasite_. But I'll take care of that. I'll take care of all this, Break. Your old paint job is going to have to be stripped, I'm afraid." He leaned, bracing his hips against the berth, and leaned over to put himself nearly faceplate to faceplate with Breakdown, and let out a thoughtful noise. "Maybe it's time for a new color scheme? No?" He grinned happily and brushed his lips against his assistant's briefly. "You're right, blue does suit you best."  
  
He pulled away abruptly, to grab the datapad again and began typing. "So, I need to strip your paint, buff those welds out, repaint you, polish and shine..." Glancing down at the motionless mech, he paused for a moment, then shook his helm and continued as if nothing had happened. "Yes, I know it's a lot of work, but don't fret, I'll take care of you, Break. You're going to owe me after this, though. Don't argue with me." He reached down and absently patted Breakdown's shoulder. "First though, we're getting rid of your little unwanted passenger."  
  
Leaning over for a better view, the medic smirked nastily as Breakdown's chest opened, putting him eye to optic with Silas. The human stared up at him, protesting loudly as Knock Out reached in and began prodding at the connections and module that held him. "Wired right into him, aren't you? Clever little nuisance." Glancing up to Breakdown's face, the smirk disappeared as he addressed his partner. "This might take a while Break. And I'm afraid it's going to be messy as well, so we'll have to make a little side trip to the wash racks before we can continue..."


End file.
